Violeta
by endora89
Summary: Apenas habían quedado unas lámparas encendidas las cuales parpadeaban peligrosamente, todo parecía iluminado por una luz violácea que le daba un aspecto francamente tétrico. Yaoi Milo/Afrodita Paranormal. Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix.


_Hola, esta historia es yaoi (chico/chico) si llegaste aquí por error es tu momento de dar la vuelta e ir a leer algo de tu agrado. Pero, si por el contrario eres fujoshi/fudanshi te doy la bienvenida. Gracias por leer._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 _Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix._

Violeta

Todo en el club estaba en una atmosfera etérea, llena de humo que parecía cambiar de color al compás de las luces de colores que se encendían en el techo, la música estridente apagaba las voces más quedas y obligaba a algunos jóvenes a hablar más fuerte de lo normal, olía a alcohol, tabaco, marihuana y a una mezcla de perfumes que terminaba de aturdirte los sentidos.

Milo caminaba entre la multitud de gente que bailaba como posesos en la pista, había dejado en la mesa a Aioria su acompañante de esa noche, el chico le había insistido en salir durante varios meses y apenas le había aceptado esa salida.

Se dirigía al baño.

Cuando entro vio a una pareja comerse a besos en un rincón apartado del cuarto de baño, no le dio importancia y entro en uno de los cubículos, al estar orinando noto que unas luces parpadeaban para después dejar de funcionar y apagarse definitivamente, cuando hubo terminado y salió del cubículo todo estaba a media luz, apenas habían quedado unas lámparas encendidas las cuales parpadeaban peligrosamente, todo parecía iluminado por una luz violácea que le daba un aspecto francamente tétrico.

Camino de frente hacia los lavabos y saludo a su reflejo en el espejo, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas ajustada y unos jeans azules, se había recogido su abundante melena en una media coleta y delineado finamente los ojos de negro. Tomo jabón líquido y acto seguido abrió la llave del agua y metió las manos en el chorro sintiendo el frescor del agua, miro hacia su lado derecho donde minutos antes estuviera la pareja, pero el sitio ahora estaba vacío, no le dio importancia y miro de nuevo hacia el frente, y vio reflejado junto a él a un vello joven de cabello turquesa rizado sujetado en una coleta, llevaba una camisa blanca de volantes y un pantalón de cuero negro y ajustado a su esbelta figura.

Milo se sobresaltó un poco y dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-Sabía que vendrías –se dirigió al joven que tenía una de sus manos apoyada en los lavabos y lo miraba con frialdad.

-¿A qué juegas, Milo? –le dijo con una voz calma pero con una frialdad que helaría la llama de una vela.

-¿Yo? A nada. –cerro la llave del agua y tomo una toalla para secarse las manos, se giró y apoyo su culo contra el lavabo, aun secándose las manos dirigió su mirada hacia el chico.

-Has venido con él –su voz no había cambiado, pero al pronunciar la última palabra sus ojos habían brillado con desprecio.

-Tú fuiste quien se marchó ¿recuerdas? –dijo con indiferencia.

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo y el joven hizo aún más marcada su mirada cargada de desprecio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Milo?

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero. –lo miro directamente a los ojos de forma desafiante, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-No tienes idea de lo que me pides…

-Entonces márchate y no te molestes en volver.

El joven no dijo nada pero apretó los labios en una señal de contener la ira que sentía.

-¿Estás seguro?

Milo titubeo un poco, la toalla en sus manos oscilo cuando una de sus manos tembló ligeramente, pero se recompuso y la dejo a un lado.

-Sí.

-Bien, pero que conste que te lo he advertido. Las cosas no siempre dura eternamente. Aunque parezca que tienes la eternidad en tus manos, en realidad no tienes nada.

Milo trago saliva y abrió la boca para refutar esas palabras pero los labios de un pálido azul del joven lo besaron intensamente acallando cualquier palabra que hubiese querido pronunciar.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos vio la cara del joven iluminada por la parpadeante luz violeta y un aroma a rosas llego a su nariz.

-Aunque esa eternidad durase un minuto solamente, la quiero contigo Afrodita.

Los labios del joven se movieron para formar una sonrisa y lo último que vio Milo fue la luz violácea parpadear de nuevo.

No sabía que había pasado después, ni como habían salido del club, no tenía noción de nada hasta ese momento, en el cual Afrodita estaba entre sus piernas abiertas enterrándose dentro de él, podía escuchar sus gemidos rebotar en las paredes de esa habitación desconocida y sentía su propia mano subir y bajar en torno a su propio miembro, Afrodita se movía dentro de él y Milo sentía el placer recorrer su espina dorsal como una corriente eléctrica.

Afrodita se inclinó sobre él, sentía su piel fría contrastando contra su piel caliente perlada de sudor, lo escucho jadear en su oído.

-¿Listo mi amor?

Milo no pudo contestar, había llegado al clímax y se estaba viniendo en el vientre de Afrodita, sintió como su amante daba dos fuertes estocadas más antes de derramarse en su interior, una lengua paso por su cuello de forma obscena y unos colmillos se enterraron en su yugular, todo se volvió oscuro.

Dolor y placer no sabía cuál sensación era la más fuerte, sus sentidos se sumían en un sopor que resultaba embriagador, Afrodita pegado a su cuello seguía succionando y sus cuerpos seguían íntimamente entrelazados.

Sintió un profundo abandono casi desolador cuando Afrodita dejo su cuello, quería sentir ese dolor placentero de oscura pertenencia, quería sentirse a merced de ese hermoso ser, convertirse en uno con él, levanto lánguidamente los brazos hacia su bello ángel, quien le tomo uno y beso con delicadeza el lado interior de su muñeca, sus labios estaban rojos y un fino hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla, sus ojos lo vieron tiernamente, brillaban con un tenue violeta.

-Ya es suficiente, ha llegado tú turno amor mío…

Sus parpados cayeron nublándole la vista, ya no escuchaba, sentía el latido de su corazón apagarse poco a poco, sintió un líquido espeso y tibio en sus labios _"bebe"_ oyó en lo más profundo de su cabeza y trago, ese líquido espeso que al principio tenía un conocido sabor metal, pero que después fue adquiriendo un sabor delicioso, sentía como si supiera a lujuria, amor, odio… pasión. Pero ¿Desde cuándo esas emociones tenían algún sabor? No, las emociones no tenían sabor, no eran comida, no hasta esa noche.

Sentía que por él fluían emociones desbocadas a través de ese líquido espeso que pasaba por su garganta, sus brazos lánguidos cayeron a los costados cuando Afrodita lo levanto por la nuca, pero sintió como su boca por instinto se aferraba a la fuente de ese dulzor, al manantial de donde fluía ese líquido embriagador.

Y ya no hubo más, sintió su muerte y su renacer esa noche, sintió como sus sentidos se apagaban para encenderse de nuevo con más ímpetu que nunca, sintió su corazón detenerse para momentos después latir como nunca antes, y murió, lo supo, pero también renació, no en él por completo, ahora era más de lo que había sido antes, su conciencia se aclaró, despertó. Abrió los ojos.

La habitación estaba en penumbras lo sabía, pero aun así no necesitaba luz para ver, paseo su vista por la habitación y lo vio, de pie junto a la ventana observándolo… iba vestido como la noche anterior, sólo que su camisa era de terciopelo con un tono de violeta.

Afrodita había dejado que se acostumbrará a las sensaciones, sensaciones que lo abrumaban.

Sintió la suave seda en su cuerpo, estaba desnudo, pero cubierto con una sábana, estaba recostado en lo que parecía ser un ataúd, levanto la vista y Afrodita estaba ahora frente a él extendiéndole una mano.

-Vamos amor, te enseñare todo lo que quieras saber…

-Sí, ahora podremos estar juntos, lo que duré esto que llamas eternidad…

Tomo la mano frente a él, fría como siempre, aunque ahora ya no contrastaba con su temperatura corporal.

Unieron sus labios y sus cuerpos de manera apasionada y cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos pudo verlo frente a él, verdaderamente verlo, con sus nuevos ojos, sentirlo con nuevos sentidos y sonrió con deleite para los dos.

Fin


End file.
